


Hypnotized

by doubledare



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledare/pseuds/doubledare
Summary: When the boy of his dreams moves to his school, Geoff tries to not ruin their new friendship.





	1. Love At First Sight

It was any typical Tuesday when I walked into the school. Like I always do, I walk to my locker to empty my backpack and fill it with the books I needed for my classes today. The school was bare, not many people usually show up as early as I do. What can I say? I actually don’t mind school. While unpacking my Pokemon backpack, a boy who I had never seen before comes over to the locker besides me, the one that had been unoccupied all year. After opening the lock he turns to face me. I was never one to believe in love at first sight before, but there is nothing that could explain the warmth that overcame my heart in this moment. His hair was perfectly messy, an interesting mix of medium brown and blonde, something that only he could pull off. He had eyes of two different colors, one green and one blue, and they gleamed even in the awful lighting of the junior locker hallway. All of his features seemed like he was perfectly crafted by some higher power. 

Before I could get too caught up in just staring at him, he spoke up, “Hi there I’m Awsten. S-spelled a-w-s-t-e-n. I hope you don’t mind, but I just moved here so I was w-wondering if you could maybe show me around? You d-don’t have to, but I would really appreciate it.” his voice shook and he stuttered his words, obviously nervous. Well that makes two of us, but for what I assume are very different reasons.

“Hello Awsten, my name is Geoff. Spelled g-e-o-f-f instead of j-e-f-f. I’d love to show you around, do you want to empty your backpack first?” I tried my best to sound confident and not too pushy. I really don’t want to scare him away. He nods and flashes the brightest smile I’ve ever seen, it took all of my strength to not fall to the ground. Taking out a folder, the boy gently pulls out a picture of a dog. He touched the paper so delicately as if the picture was holy. Effortlessly he rips a piece of tape and posts it to the inside of his locker door. Stepping back to admire his work, he smiles again. God, I could stare at him all day. “Is that dog yours?” I ask.  
His expression instantly changed “Oh. Well she was, but when we moved here from Houston my mom said that we couldn’t take her. She was pretty much my best friend.”  
“I’m so sorry that must be awful.”

“I’ll live.” he shrugged. After unloading half a dozen notebooks and folder among other various supplies, he hands me his schedule, “Can you help me find these classes and then the other basic areas as well?”

I quickly ran over his schedule to see if we had any of the same classes and thankfully we had four together this semester. We started walking towards the gymnasium and I had to resist the strong urge to simply reach for and hold his hand.

 

As we walked down the hall, I tried to make some small talk although I hated it, I personally prefer full conversations, “Why did you move here?”.

Awsten sighed “My mom got sick of Texas, she felt like we needed a change. Plus, nothing was holding us down there so we just decided to go for it and move here. I’m kind of glad about it though, all the kids at my old school used to make fun of me for a phase I went through a few years ago. Here, I have a clean slate”. I wasn’t really sure how to reply to that so I stayed silent. Every ten or so steps there would be a buzz from the pocket of his skinny jeans and I wondered what was possibly blowing up his phone that much.

When we reached the gym, he finally pulled out his iphone to check his notifications. He tapped the screen once, turning do not disturb on I assumed, and squeezed it back into his pocket. Without saying anything, he looked at me waiting for me to speak. “Well, here is the gymnasium, where your first period P.E. is. We both have this class so I suppose I’ll see you here everyday. Currently we are doing a basketball unit, you just missed swimming so you lucked out” I started walking forward and Awsten trailed behind. 

Mr. Torez, one of the gym teachers saw us and waved. “Geoffrey! What are you doing here at this time? Also, who’s your friend?”  
“Good morning Mr. Torez. This is Awsten, he just moved here and I’m showing him around. He has first period with you too”. After I finished my sentence, the new boy gave a little smile and a nod. He reached his hand out to the middle-aged man for a handshake and the man reciprocated. As soon as their contrasting hands separated I tried to rush us out of there, “We better get going, we still have the whole school to see. See you in a bit!”

“Bye kids! Have fun, don’t get lost” Mr. Torez chuckled and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of this story! I know it's pretty short but I wanted to get it up. Also, this is my first fic so I apologize if it sucks. I'm not sure exactly how often I'll update but hopefully it'll be at least once a week.


	2. Just A Game

Heading out of the gym, we walked side by side down to the office. The athletic wing walls were covered with pictures from the last decade of our school’s sports, as well as a bunch of framed certificates that in my two and a half years here, I never bothered to read what they were for. Awsten seemed much more interested in these things than I was, he slowed down his pace to look at the various photographs, mainly the soccer ones. “You play soccer?” I asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

“Nah, I just really enjoy it though. Me and my dad used to go watch games all the time. Before he left us. That was a long time ago. I don’t really remember a lot about him so soccer is kind of my only connection to him. It’s stupid though, it’s just a game” he let out a deep sigh, one that if you heard it you can almost feel his pain. “Sorry, I just met you I don’t know why I am telling you all of this. If I start again please tell me to shut up.”

“It’s totally fine, everyone needs to let things out. If you ever need anything you can always come to me don’t worry. I care about you”. Awsten doesn’t say anything in reply, or even acknowledge that I spoke. I immediately regretted saying that. He probably thinks I’m clingy and annoying. He probably hates me. I can’t believe I ruined this already. We slowly kept walking down the hall, Awsten's eyes glued to the wall still. 

Suddenly he turns around, stops, and looks me straight in the eyes. They were glossy, like he had been tearing up. We held eye contact for what felt like forever. I wanted to stay like that forever. “I really appreciate that” he choked out while keeping eye contact, his voice shaky “Nobody else in my life has ever said that to me or even bothered enough to listen to anything I say” At this point I started tearing up a bit myself so I turned away. He is such a beautiful person inside and out and although I just met him, I know he doesn’t deserve anything but the best. Everything about him was just so flawless and incomparable to anything. 

I sniffled as silent as possible, hoping Awsten wouldn’t hear. We had started walking again, and finally reached the office “This is probably the one place in the school that you know where it is already, but I should probably show you anyway” I shrugged.

Instantly, the secretary Mrs. Lancy said hello to us and thanked me for giving the tour. “So in case you didn’t know, the office is made up of several offices. There’s the main office, principal's office, vice principal's office, guidance counselor's office, and the nurse’s office” I glanced over to make sure he was still paying attention, and he made a ‘mhm’ sound.

After that, we went to the lunchroom, the theatre, and the fine arts wing. This all took much longer than it should have for some reason and we were still in the art studio when the first bell rang. We ran to our lockers to collect our backpacks and get to the gym.

 

The rest of the day went by normally, except I couldn’t get Awsten out of my head. Every time I passed him in the hall or saw him in a class, we didn’t have enough time for anything but a ‘hello’.

Before I knew it, I was back at my cyan colored locker packing things up. I moved slowly so that I wouldn’t miss saying goodbye. Out of nowhere, someone sneaks behind me and shrieks in my ear making me jump, and out of instinct, elbow said person in the side.

“OW” a familiar voice yelled and a flood of guilt washes over me.

“Awsten, I am so so so sorry I didn’t know it was you and you scared me and for some-” I rambled before being cut off.

“Chill out, you didn’t actually hit me that hard. It’s all good.” he laughed. I swear I’ve already fallen in love with this boy a thousand times. The way that he talked was noticeably different than it was this morning. It seemed as if he was now comfortable with me, or at least I hoped. “Not to be a bother, but I was wondering if tomorrow morning you could show me the rest of the school. You know, so I don’t get lost again.”

Mentally, I facepalmed myself. I felt terrible for not showing him the most important places first. “That would probably be a good idea. I’m usually here early anyways, do you have a specific time in mind?”

“No, not really… Uhhh… Here can you put your number into my phone and we can talk about it later tonight? I have to hurry I can’t miss my bus.” and with that he shoves his phone in my face, it opened to an empty contact. I tapped my phone number in, along with my name. “I’ll text you later! I gotta go!” he half screamed as he jogged past the lockers towards the door.

I strolled down the main hallway to get to the student parking lot and felt my phone vibrate from my backpack. Swinging open the car door, I unzip the small pocket of my bag and grab my phone before throwing it in the back seat. My phone lit up with the notification of a message from an unknown number.

‘Hey it’s Awsten’ I grinned to myself. I really wanted to ask him if he wanted to come over for dinner or something tonight. Weighing the pros and cons in my mind, I realized that the worst that can happen is him saying no, or in the extreme case, hating me. He seemed too nice to hate me for something so simple, so I went for it.  
‘oh hi, my parents aren’t going to be home tonight so i was wondering if you wanted to come hang out and maybe order a pizza or something. its cool if you cant, i would just like to get to know you a little better’ I hit send and the typing bubble immediately popped up.

About a minute later, my phone buzzes ‘I’d love to but my mom works nights and I can’t drive :(‘

I offer to pick him up, hoping I don’t sound as incredibly desperate as I am ‘well i havent left the school yet, i could pick you up on my way home if you’d like’  
I start my car and put in a Sum 41 cd. Glancing at my phone waiting for a reply, I realize that I didn’t make a contact for him. In the middle of making one, Awsten replies, ‘That would be tight’ he replies with a muscle emoji, ‘I just got off the bus, here’s my address I’ll wait outside for you’

 

After reading the address, I briefly thought about where it was.

I saw Awsten sitting on his driveway staring at his phone. Concealing a smile, I honk the car horn causing him to jump up. He looked up to see me and laughed as he opened the passenger door.

Was it possible for him to get any cuter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! This chapter and the previous were kind of slow but that's going to change soon. I already have a ton of this story planned out so let's hope it goes well.


	3. Iris

We got to my house and pulled into the garage. Deciding to just hang out in the basement, I grabbed some snacks and ran downstairs, Awsten following me. We watched a movie on Netflix then decided to work on some homework. Luckily, we didn’t have much so we could finish in about an hour or so. Awsten finished before me, him having less work since it was only his first day. He sat playing some game on his phone as I worked on some essay for history.

“Do you have a bathroom?” he asked in a whisper.

I looked up, “Yeah here one second I’ll show you where it is”.

“Thanks” he replied with another one of his award-worthy grins. 

Jogging up the stairs, I point to a closed door to the right, “There it is. I’m going back to finish my work so just come down when you’re done”. He nodded in understanding and I shuffled back to the basement. A minute or two passes before the boy sat back down on his chair opposite me. Writing another paragraph, I’ve decided that I can finish up later.

“Do you want to watch another movie or something?” I asked while closing my laptop shut.

He looked up, made a face like he was thinking before jumping up and asking if he could choose what we watched. Agreeing, I ran to go make some popcorn while he browsed various categories looking for the perfect film. I made enough for two large bowls and grabbed two water bottles before rejoining Awsten and handing him his snack.

“I picked E.T. is that okay?” he asked before shoving a handful of the popcorn into his mouth.

I laughed at how he had already managed to make a mess and made a “mhm” noise before pressing play.

An hour and a half into the movie, Awstens phone ringed, playing a familiar sounding song. “Sorry it’s my mom I have to take this” he mumbled as he dragged himself to the other side of the room to answer. He talked quietly, but just loud enough for me to make out what he was saying “No, I’m at a friend’s house… He has a locker next to me… I already finished it… Can we finish the movie we’re watching?”. He said goodbye before coming back to the couch. Eating a few more pieces of popcorn, he starts talking “So my mom is coming to pick me up in a half hour, apparently we’re having some neighbors over for dinner tonight” based off of the tone of his voice, he didn’t sound really happy about that. 

“Oh, that’s fine” I replied trying not to sound as disappointed as I was. Why was I already so /obsessed/ with this kid? I just met him this morning and he probably is already starting to hate me. I continued my overthinking as Awsten grabbed the remote and turned the movie back on. After a few minutes I directed my attention back to the television.

 

Before the current scene even ended, I got distracted by Awsten’s eyes. It’s cliche but I swear I can see something in his green and blue irises.

I stayed that way, fixated on his gleaming eyes, until his phone buzzed to the sound of a text. “My mom is here” the boy sighed as he set down his popcorn bowl and traded it for his backpack.

“So, about tomorrow morning…” I started as we walked upstairs, remembering that he had asked me to finish our mini tour “I’ll be there an hour before school starts, so just come whenever you want” I smiled as he nodded in reply.

“Hey Geoff, thank you for being so nice today, I wasn’t expecting to make a friend on my first day” Awsten uttered as he opened the front door and waved goodbye, “See you tomorrow!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in actually forever. I haven't had any motivation to write so heres a super short, super bad, super uneventful chapter. It's my goal to have chapter four up within a week, I've already started it!


End file.
